


a thousand and one petals

by brizo



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alcohol, Character Death, Depression, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Mikoto and Tatara kissed with a 'chu' and the one time they did not.</p><p>[ or the five times a King and his clansman kissed and the one time one of them wasn't alive to kiss back. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PART ONE

**Author's Note:**

> this will be told in parts as I'm such a slow fucking writer. Though if you know me from FFnet I'll be posting the completed story on there as one chapter when its finished.

The first time they kiss Tatara is drunk off his ass and laughing up a storm in bar HOMRA. He was on the couch he often used as his napping place in the afternoons one hand on his head eyes closed with tears rolling down his cheeks as the laughs belted out of him.

Tatara didn’t often drink but when he did _he did_. No one was around as they were all out at the moment even Izumo who had closed to bar for the day for a date with the ever beautiful Seri-chan. except, now that he remembers, Mikoto who is upstairs in his room napping.

Tatara didn’t like drinking in front of the others knowing how he comes off when he _is_ drunk so he does it when he is alone.

Ah, but it was so lonely being by his lonesome. Maybe he could pester King though?

With that thought in mind Tatara gave a grin as he hopped off the couch wobbling just a slight bit before steadying himself on the arm of the couch. Giving a triumphant sound he swayed his way to the stairs that lead upstairs to his king’s room.

Making his way up the stairs was not easy though. He had to stop every couple seconds to make sure he was stepping on the stair and not on air. Even though it took a couple unneeded minutes he had made his way up the stairs and made his way to the door he knew, even when shit faced drunk, was his kings. Without even bothering to knock he slammed the door open not even thinking for a second that maybe his King would be angry at the intrusion.

“King~” He singsonged as he drunkenly danced his way into the room.

“Huh…” The mumbled reply came from the body in the bed in the corner. Sleepy blinking eyes found their way to their drunken vassal. “Humph.”

“King~~ King~~” Tatara sang twirling before throwing himself on his king’s bed. Golden brown hair fanned on the unused pillow. Giggling Tatara turned to his King who only gave him a deadpanned look in return.

“Hey~ don’t frown like that Mikoto~” Tatara giggled before rolling over on top of his king who only smirked back him. Mikoto on the other hand was vastly amused at his clansmen’s almost out of character behavior.

“Hey! You’re making fun of me aren’t you?” Was that a whine Mikoto heard?

It was in that moment that Tatara realized just how beautiful his King was. Bright red hair and beautiful golden eyes. In his drunken mind nothing else was as beautiful as that. Wanting to show how much he loved his king (platonically… romantically… every way…) he decided to hell with propriety and leaned down to kiss the older man.

His lips met their mark quickly and the other was not resisting which made Tatara’s heart soar in ways it never had before. Smiling into the kiss, a small peck really, Tatara leaned away when all was done ending the kiss with a “Chu~”.

“Did you seriously just ‘Chu’, Tatara?” Mikoto couldn’t help but ask with a huff of a laugh.

“Of course!”

“Ah.”

“Ah is that all you have to say King?” Tatara pouted.

Mikoto just smirked as he pulled the other off from on top of him and onto the side of him cuddling into him.

“You’re warm. Don’t move.”

“Yes yes, King~”


	2. PART TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a secret. His depression that is. He didn't want to give them any more reason to hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, headcanon of mine? Tatara is like SEVERELY depressed. Someone doesn't go through the things he did as a child and not be imo.

Tatara wasn’t downstairs at the bar.

This wouldn’t be a big deal if Izumo knew that the other was in the building at the moment. Sighing he carefully put down the tumbler he was wiping down and made his way up the stairs leading to the living area of the bar.

Making his way to the room that Tatara used when he stayed the night he knocked on it gently.

“Totsuka? Are you alright?” He asked. He was worried. It was something only he and Mikoto knew about their resident mood maker. He was depressed severely so. Sometimes it came to the point where Tatara couldn’t get out of bed, didn’t want to do anything, and would think dark thoughts that neither he nor Mikoto ever wanted to come to pass.

Izumo felt shifting behind the door but the door did not open nor did Tatara reply to him. Sighing Izumo made his way downstairs. As he was coming down the stairs he noticed that Mikoto had finally come back, various members of the Clan milling about doing their own thing.

“Mikoto.” He greeted his King before glancing back at the stairs. “Totsuka is…”

Mikoto stared at his longtime friend before nodding his head. “I see I’ll get him out of there.”

“Thank you Mikoto.”

“Mikoto?” Anna questioned from beside him. Mikoto patted her on the head.

“Stay here.”

“Okay.”

Detaching herself from him she made her way over to where Yata was quickly entertained in Yata’s tales of beating a gang who had been causing trouble for some of his acquaintances.

Mikoto quickly made his way to the stairs and started to climb up them thoughts rushing through his head at hyper speed. This wasn’t something new, he knew. Tatara was diagnosed with Severe Depression and he sometimes got episodes like today. He and Kusanagi tried to keep it for the most part from the clan so they wouldn’t treat Tatara like he was porcelain, something he knew the other would hate with a passion.

He hoped it wasn’t as bad he thought it would be; when Tatara had a bad episode nothing could cheer him up and out of it.

Arriving at the others door he knocked.

“Go away Izumo.” Tatara’s exhausted voice called out. Mikoto snorted.

“It’s not Izumo.” He gruffly replied back. He had to stop himself from laughing as he heard Tatara crashing into something as he rushed to answer the door.

“King…” He breathed staring at the man he called his ruler. He stared for a couple more seconds before opening the door more.

“Please, come in King.”

Mikoto took the chance offered to him and walked in grabbing Tatara’s arm in the process.

“Wha… King?!” Mikoto closed the door and dragged the other towards the bed in the corner of the room gently shoving the other on the bed.

“King what are you doing?!”

“Just lay down.” He gruffly replied as he moved to lay down next to him, wrapping his arms around the other.

“Tatara… do you want to talk about it…?”

It was silent for a good 5 minutes before a muffled voice came from Mikoto’s chest. “I’m not good enough…” A started a sniffle accompanied the words. “I know everyone sees me as the mood maker in the clan but I… I just other then you and the others no one’s ever really liked me and I’m always afraid one day you’ll decide that the stupid middle school kid you let follow you around isn’t worth having around anymore. I’m stupid aren’t I. Y-You… you love me right, Mikoto?”

Mikoto frowned as the other picked his head up from where it was on his chest. Sighing he wound his hands around the others cheeks as the other blinked up at him over his tears. Leaning forward Mikoto kissed the others cheeks, kissing the tears.

“Of course I love you Tatara.” He wasn’t normally so open but right now the other needed to hear these words and so he would say it.

Because it was true. To Mikoto Tatara was his most precious person.

The smile on Tatara’s face was beautiful as the brown haired male leaned forward and with a ‘chu’ kissed the King on his lips.

“I love you… I love you so much, King.”

“I know…” Hugging the other tighter to him and regulated his breathing as the other slowly fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
